RUDE!
by Ren Marlo
Summary: Sábado por la mañana, salté de la cama con un solo propósito en mente: "Pedir la mano de la hija de Jude Heartfilia" Song-fic de la canción Rude de Magic (100% NaLu!)


**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes de Fairy Tail ni la canción Rude me pertenecen. Solo espero que disfruten mucho este song-fic :D (Nalu hasta morir!)

.

.

.

 **Sábado por la mañana, salté de la cama** con un único propósito en mente: "Pedir la mano de la hija de Jude Heartfilia."

Y es que, tras dos años de relación y a nuestra corta edad de 23 años yo estaba seguro de que ella era la indicada. **Me puse el mejor traje que tenía** , ese sin parches y completamente limpio, incluso me peiné el cabello hacia atrás. A pesar de mi mareo por movimiento **entré a mi auto y lo hice correr como un jet, solo para llegar ahí.**

Gray, Gajeel y Elfman, por los que había pasado antes de dirigirme a casa de los padres de Lucy, me daban ánimos desde dentro del coche, mientras yo intentaba no cagarme de los nervios a medida que caminaba hacia la entrada de la casa. Toqué el timbre varias veces y un hombre adulto abrió la puerta con disgusto al verme.

–Ok, **toqué tu puerta con el corazón en mis manos,** solo **para hacerte una pregunta, porque sé que eres un hombre** viejo y **pasado de moda, si–** El hizo seña en hablar pero yo se lo impedí poniendo mi dedo índice frente a él aclamando silencio, respiré profundo y solté– **¿Puedo tener a tu hija por el resto de mi vida? Di que si, di que si, por que necesito saberlo.**

– **Nunca tendrás mi bendición hasta el día en que muera–** Contestó altivo, casi gritando– **Mala suerte, mi amigo ¡Pero la respuesta es NO!**

– **¿Por qué tiene que ser tan rudo? ¿No sabe que también soy humano? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan** jodidamente **rudo?–** Sabía bien por qué es que Jude no me quería cerca de su hija, pero eso no evitaba mi cólera y la rabia aumentó cuando cerró la puerta en mi cara.– ¡ **Me casaré con ella de todas formas!–** Gray, Gajeel y Elfman salieron del auto para apoyarme.

–¡Se casará con Lucy!

–¡ **Casarse con la chica** es de hombres!

–¡ **Si, no importa lo que digas!**

– **¡Y seremos una familia!–** Finalicé– **¿Por qué tiene que ser tan…rudo?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa noche Lucy se encontraba cenando en casa de sus padres mientras yo, como de costumbre me encontraba en nuestro departamento junto con los chicos.

Lucy no sabía de qué iba esa reunión hasta que le presentaron a un chico pelirrojo vestido muy elegante.

–Lucy, él es Dan, lo hemos invitado a cenar para que ustedes puedan conocerse mejor, es el hijo de uno de los mayores inversionistas de nuestro negocio.– Terminó de relatar Jude con orgullo, ella no puso objeción, terminando se iría y no volvería a ver ese tal Dan en su vida, por lo menos yo me encargaría de ello. Como con todos los pretendientes que escogía su padre para ella. El problema es que esa noche el chico había bebido de más y se pasaba de cariñoso con Lucy, ella incomoda me mandó un mensaje.

"Ven por mi, por favor. Las cosas están un poco fuera de control"

"Voy para allá"

Respondí y les encargué el departamento a los imbéciles de mis amigos, conduje hasta el lugar y toqué el timbre repetidas veces, de nuevo. Ahora no abrió la puerta completa, solo nos separaba una pequeña rendija.

–¿Y ahora que quieres?–Preguntó exasperado.

– **Odio tener que hacer esto** Jude, **pero no me dejas opción.–** Hice una pequeña pausa– **No puedo vivir sin ella.**

–Lastima, tendrás que acostumbrarte a tenerla lejos.

– **Ámame u ódiame,** de cualquier forma **seremos chicos de pié en el altar** y esto va por segunda vez **¿Puedo tener a tu hija por el resto de mi vida? Di que si, di que si porque necesito saberlo.**

–Te lo he dicho. **Nunca tendrás mi bendición hasta el día en que muera, mala suerte amigo ¡Pero la respuesta** sigue siendo **NO!–** Y por segunda vez cerró la puerta en mi cara.

–¡Papá!– Gritó Lucy furiosa– ¡Por favor! Permítenos casarnos, danos tu bendición– El la fulminó con la mirada negando repetidas veces **– O vamos a huir… A otra galaxia** si es necesario **¿Sabes?**

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es un don nadie! ¡Un pobre igualado! Yo te estoy ofreciendo buenos partidos que te darían una buena estabilidad económica de por vida y podrían llevar el apellido Heartfilia a la cima.

–¡A ti solo te importa eso! El poder ¡ **Sabes que estoy enamorada** de Natsu! **Iré a cualquier lado al que él vaya** …– Lo último pareció haberlo herido, pero nunca iba a demostrarlo– **¿Por qué tienes que ser tan rudo?**

Sin más tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa, yo la esperaba fuera dando la espalda a la entrada.

–Natsu…– Susurró agarrando la manga de mi chaqueta.

–No importa, **nos casaremos de todas formas.–** Dije arrodillándome frente a ella y tomando su mano izquierda.– Sé que no te lo he pedido apropiadamente Lucy y me ha costado trabajo poder comprado esto– Dije sacando un anillo de oro blanco y poniéndoselo en el dedo anular– ¿Te casarías conmigo?...¿Formalmente?

Ella rió y me abrazó diciendo repetidas veces "si" y "acepto".

.

.

.

El día había llegado, habíamos invitado a nuestros amigos más cercanos, rentamos una pequeña iglesia a las afueras de la ciudad y para la fiesta iríamos a un salón de fiestas no muy lejos de ahí. Lucy se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco y ese collar de perlas. Esta era la última oportunidad que tenía Jude Heartfilia para asir a la boda de su hija y poder llevarla al altar. Entre todos nos paramos frente a la casa implorando por que el hombre saliera. Layla, la madre de Lucy, estaba haciendo lo posible por convencerlo.

Salió mostrando sorpresa al vernos a todos ahí.

–¿Y ahora que planean?

–Jude, esta será la ultima vez que preguntaré– Dije seguro, llevaba del brazo a Lucy que no podía apartar la vista de su padre.– **¿Puedo tener a su hija por el resto de mi vida?**

– **Diga que si,** señor.

– **Di que si** papá, **porque necesitamos saberlo.–** Finalizó Lucy, él quedó en silencio pensando su respuesta por varios segundos hasta que me volteó a ver.

– **Nunca tendrás mi bendición hasta el día en que muera. Mala suerte amigo ¡Pero No significa NO!–** Dijo entrando a la casa, solo Layla se había quedado junto a nosotros.

– **¡Nos casaremos de todas formas!–** Gritó Lucy en respuesta, esperando que el la hubiera escuchado.

De ahí nos dirigimos a la iglesia y se dio inicio a la ceremonia nupcial, Gray fue el encargado de llevar a Lucy al altar. Los dos teníamos cierto brillo en los ojos ansiando nuestra vida juntos al salir de la iglesia mientras que el padre Makarov decía su discurso. Dijimos nuestros votos seguido del "Acepto" y el "Puede besar a la novia" . Al final, mientras todos salíamos de la capilla al parecer fui el único en notar a Jude en una esquina, me alivié bastante al saber que si había estado presente. Le dediqué una sonrisa y él me devolvió una mirada de advertencia y especulaba un "Cuidala" Reí por eso.

 **¿Por qué tenía que ser tan rudo?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Sugerencias?**


End file.
